


Goodbye

by EttelwenAilinon



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt, and more angst and hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 08:56:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4699964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EttelwenAilinon/pseuds/EttelwenAilinon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happened when Jamie and Zoe said goodbye to the Doctor?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the grammatical errors.
> 
> [Tumblr](http://ettelwenailinon.tumblr.com/post/128051911156/goodbye) and [DeviantArt](http://ettelwenailinon.deviantart.com/art/Goodbye-557465636)

Jamie squeezed Zoe’s hand to give her and himself more courage as they advanced trough the corridor. Everything seemed so…strange. This other TARDIS was like dead. No, no, dead wasn’t the right word, the ship wasn’t dead, she was without personality. Cold, metal thing. It.

When they approached the console room, more not-the-Doctor Time Lords awaited them. Jamie and Zoe immediately stopped. One of the men in the long robes smiled at them. It was icy, hostile smile, it didn’t reach his eyes.

‘Come here, child. Don’t be afraid.’ He beckoned to Zoe. 

Jamie jumped right in front of her, shielding her with his own body. ‘What are ye gonna do to her?’

‘Send her home.’ The Time Lord answered in his always-so-calm voice.

‘No, ye don’t. The Doctor won’t let this happen. He’ll save us.’ The Doctor certainly had a plan. He always had, Jamie assured himself.

‘Your dear Doctor is now undergoing regeneration. He will not save you.’

‘Ye’re lying.’ Jamie said in somehow weaker voice as if he couldn’t believe his own words. But then he pulled out his dirk, getting ready to fight for all cost.

It was too much for Zoe. She put her hand on his shoulder. ‘No, Jamie, don’t do this.’ 

‘But Zoe, they are lyin’.’ Jamie insisted, clasping her shoulders. ‘The Doctor’s got a plan. He’ll save us.’

‘No, not this time.’ She looked at him with sad smile and tears glistening in her eyes. ‘Goodbye, Jamie. It was very nice to meet you.’ Then she turned to face the Time Lords, who were looking at them with no bigger interest than at pair of ants. 

‘What am I supposed to do?’ She asked.

‘Come here.’ The Time Lord said once more.

Zoe gently brushed off Jamie’s hands and, giving her shocked friend last weary look, moved towards the Time Lord. He placed his fingers at her temples and Jamie could only watch as his friend’s face was turning blank, expressionless like a figure from vax. The person in front of him didn’t look like the Zoe he knew anymore. The Zoe almost as clever as the Doctor, the Zoe who always made fun of him and he of her, the Zoe he loved like his little sister, was gone. 

Jamie felt numb. He wasn’t sure if he could even talk or walk now. And why would he even bother? He was alone. Alone in a spaceship on an alien planet so far away from home and without anyone he could trust to. Everyone he knew was gone. 

He was only dimly aware what was happening around him. They moved Zoe somewhere else. He didn’t fight. They landed and took off again.

The next thing he knew were cold fingers attached to the sides of his head and fiery pain eating on his mind. The fire was burning trough his veins and burning holes in his memory, in his knowledge of the Universe, in his self, erasing who he’d become. He wanted to scream, swear and kick the Time Lord but he was trapped inside his own body just as Zoe had been. He could feel all the memories being torn away from him like the petals of a daisy. 

At the end, he couldn’t remember what colour was Victoria’s hair, what they did last Friday, who were Ben and Polly or how to write his name. And when he woke up face down in the damp grass of Culloden Moor, faded even the last memory on the kind blue eyes of his friend.


End file.
